Youth Avenger
by letmelive1000
Summary: She was created to be the perfect weapon of S.H.I.E.L.D. but when Tony Stark finds out about her he puts a stop to it and brings her to live with the Avengers at Stark Tower. She meets the people she was designed to kill and learns a new view of the world. * * * * * This is an OC story happening after "Age of Ultron" but before any following movies.
1. Chapter 1

Her steps where quiet and quick. She had 5 more seconds. 4. 3. 2. 1. The alarm blared and she slid into the vent. She held her breath as footsteps began to thunder through the hall in front of her. This was a floor level vent which meant no one would see her unless they were looking into the vents. The footsteps died away. Then the one she was waiting for began to approach. By the sound five others accompanied the target. Easy take down. She set her feet agents the vent wall of where it curved sharply away. She pushed, hard and fast. No more than ten seconds passed as she shot out of the vent rolling up and taking down the five others. She turned to face the target. He had not had to time to put on his uniform, but wore a simple t-shirt and sweat pants. He had been asleep and had responded simple by picking up his red white and blue shield. She moved quickly. His shield bounced off the wall where she had been milliseconds before. She landed and pulled a gun from one of the dead soldiers. He caught his shield and she aimed, four distracting shots at him causing him to block his view with his shield a fatal mistake. She moved closer fired again then rolled under him. He fell forward a small hole in the back of his neck. She dropped the gun on top of him.

Now to get out, using the same vent she had been hiding in she crawled. Right, Left, Right and out into a small room with a window from which she fell. Ten stories down, she caught a ledge then slid down the smooth metal wall of Stark Tower. Her feet landed softly on the concrete and she walked away pulling off the hood she wore.

She was normal looking with short brown hair and hazel eyes. By looking at her you would not suspect that she could lift twice her own body weight. Designed to blend into a crowd, someone you could forget you ever saw. Perfectly designed in strength and smarts to be able to infiltrate Stark tower and within ten minutes assassinate Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers. The three targets of today's exercise

The simulation dissolved around her and she stood in the center of a large room. The suit designed to put the pressure of any circumstance on her body was removed and taken away, to wait for the next time they decided to test her. She jumped to attention when a tall slender man walked in, his lab coat bore the name Dr. Aparh and he was holding a clip board in his hand.

"At ease" he simply stated. She widened her stance so that her feet were just past shoulder length he hands rested on her lower back. "Report"

"Mission elimination complete. Targets: Tony Stark known as Iron Man, Bruce Banner known as the Incredible Hulk, and Steve Rogers Known as Captain America." Her voice was monotone and lifeless

"Weapon status" Dr. Aparh marked something down on the clipboard

"Used: one four inch dagger. Weapon stocks full." She reported. She had not lost a weapon in the last two years this was no exception.

"Dismissed" he walk away, back to the door he came in by and she turned to walk the other direction.

The door she walked through lead in to a simple hallway with grey walls and evenly spaced doors. This was her life she had only really been here, all 15 years of her life. Four doors: sleeping quarters, dining hall, gymnasium, and isolation room. There were two doors at each end of the hall one to the simulator and one that she has never seen open. This would be the door she would go to if she was ever needed.

She wandered into the gymnasium. It was small for a gymnasium with a climbing rope, a pull up bar, a treadmill, a few lose weights and a lap pool along the back wall. She wandered over to the treadmill and turned it on. She sped it up to nearly as fast as it could go then jumped on. This was nothing every day work out. She ran for half an hour. Then swam laps for another half an hour. She floated in the center of the pool for a few minutes. The thin black bracelet blinked and dinged signaling lunch.

Today the dining hall was thick forest. She hoped there was rabbit, she loved rabbit. She moved silently through the forest and choose a branch that she snapped it off expertly to create a point. She found a stick that was pliable enough to bend. She pulled some string from a utility belt then attached it to the stick. She climbed a few trees down and waited. This was much slower of a method, she had tried other ways and found many that work. Bucks were bigger meals, roots and berries where the quickest way, squirrels fall into traps but rabbits were the best. Five minutes passed, ten minutes, twenty minutes. Then one came by and her aim was true. Right through the eye. The fire was quick to make and the rabbit slow to roast.

Her bracelet dinged she was being summoned. Two battles in one day, they had never done this before. But she stood and navigated her way out of the forest and to the gray door leading into her hall and to the door that lead to the simulator. She waited for the suit, it did not come. The door slid open. She looked at her bracelet, no mission. She had no mission and no suit. She walked through the door slowly. The room was blank and the door on the other side was open. Her foot steps were quick and silent, her movements sure and practiced. She slid through the door and down the hall. The doors on either side of the longer hallway had names and titles she did not pay attention to these. Finally a door was open.

"No need to hide" Dr. Aparh said from inside the door. She moved into the door way and saluted. "At ease"

She relaxed her stance to see more people than she had ever seen before. Dr. Aparh stood between two men one she knew well, she had killed him many times before, and one she did not know. The one she did not know was tall and dark skinned with an eye patch the one he did know was Tony Stark.

"Good afternoon" the unknown one said. She said nothing.

"This is Director Fury and Tony Stark" Dr. Aparh gestured to each man in turn.

"Some concerns have arisen about your treatment here" Director Fury said

"What's your name?" Stark asked her "It's just I couldn't find it in the reports"

A nod from Dr. Aparh told her to respond "I have no name, I am whoever I need to be"

"You will no longer be living here" Director Fury looked at Stark "you have been reassigned to Stark Tower, effective immediately."

"Yes sir" She saluted

"You may collect your items then report back here, 2 minutes" Director Fury turned to talk to Dr. Aparh.

She turned and sprinted. One minuet and thirty seconds later she stood in the door way, a loose fitting sweat jacket and jeans thrown over her usual suit. Five different daggers, 100 feet of string, lock picking tools, a pair of specialty gloves and her belt with several different tools were hid under this new clothing.

"I expected one minuet twenty seconds" Dr. Aparh said not looking around

"Yes sir" she said

"That was amazing" Stark said

She did not know why he was giving her a complement. He was an enemy, he always had been and he always will be.


	2. Chapter 2

The car they were riding in was nicer than any other she had ever encountered. Mr. Stark sat next to her and Director Fury across from her. Her bracelet beeped she scanned her finger print and her eye. A maze of words and diagrams flashed over her arm.

"What is that?" Mr. Stark asked

"New mission" She answered

"I thought..." Mr. Stark started

"I think you will find this to be mission of your approval" Director Fury said as he turned to look at her "Agent."

"Yes sir" she looked up

"Report" Director Fury said

"I, all my knowledge and training, the weapons I own and my purpose have been declassified" she said "I have been given an identity, I am Christena Stevens"

"Christena" Mr. Stark repeated

The car pulled to a stop at the base of Stark Tower. The door was opened from the outside. She reacted and the man was on the ground before anyone else could react.

"That is a worker Christena" Director Fury said straightening himself as he stepped out of the car. "I suggest you let him go"

She let go and stood back.

"Welcome home" Mr. Stark said as he climbed out of the car

She had been here many times before, she had just been here this morning she had walked through these doors she had slid down that wall. She had killed the man she was standing next to in his sleep. Her fists clenched. She felt a hand on her shoulder and nearly broke an arm. She let go of Mr. Stark's arm.

"Don't touch, got it" he was rubbing his arm

"This is as far as I go" Director Fury looked at her "good luck Christena"

He got back in the car and it drove off. Mr. Stark walked through the doors and to an elevator. She followed. The ride was quick and they stepped out into a nice living room with a bar along one wall and great wall of windows looking over the city. Sitting on the couches in the middle of the room was Captain Rogers, Mrs. Romanova, Mr. Barton, Mr. Banner, and the Vision.

"This is Christena, I sent you the file" Mr. Stark said to everyone in the room

They all stood to greet her.

"Pleasure to meet you" Captain Rogers said holding out his hand

This was her mission, play the part, and be a little girl.

"Pleasure as well Captain Rogers" She smiled and shook the hand.

"Please call me Steve, especially if you are going to be staying with us, Christena" Steve smiled

"Chris" she said "Christena is to long for friends"

"How wonderful to meet you. I am Vision" This was a machine, a target she had yet to be able to beat she had only faced him once in simulation. Only him, one target and she had lost, she didn't even get close.

"The same to you sir" she shook his hand also.

"Natasha" more hand shaking "nice to meet you"

"Clint" he smiled

"Bruce" he stood father back and did not shake hands

She smiled at all of them and played the game. A game she had always been taught to play, a game she must always win.

"How about some dinner" Steve said

"Why?" she suddenly said

"People need to eat" Clint said

"No, Why are you being" she paused "kind?"

"Your one of us" Natasha said

They all stood in silence waiting for her, for her to respond. She did not.

"So dinner?" Steve finally asked

"Sounds great" Mr. Stark said

"What's your favorite food" Steve asked her

She paused "Rabbit"

"Rabbit?" Mr. Stark asked

"I rather enjoy hunting them" She needed to make friends "I make bows and I have gotten good at making arrows. It is very fun"

"I like her already" Clint said sitting back down on the couch

"I have never cooked rabbit before" Steve said "or hunted them"

"Hamburgers are good also" she said

"I can do that" Steve smiled back

Dinner was wonderful, small talk lapped the table. These where friends they all knew each other. There were missing people. She wondered why these people were chosen to know her why they had come. She knew that they did not all live here. She knew where they lived she had been to each place many times. She did not talk much, they talked at her. They told stories, stories she knew from the countless hours of footage she watched, learning them. She remembered every story they told every video she watched, she knew it all by heart.

They showed her a room to stay in. It was simple but larger than her last sleeping quarters. She sat on the bed it was soft there was a dresser and a table with a chair a small window that looked out to the city streets. She pulled off the sweat shirt and unclipped the belt she tucked it behind the dresser she hid her weapons around the room. Her suit had dull yellow around the cuffs, she had three suits she did not bring them she had no access to them she every night a clean one would be on her bed. She would change and leave the dirty one hanging on a hook outside her door. It was flame retardant and dried within seconds of getting out of the water, it was bullet proof and could control temperature up to negative 15 degrees Celsius. She stood and tucked her smallest blade into her boot.

She wondered the building, she knew it all by heart so she did not think much as she walked. When she stopped and glanced around the hallway she knelt and saw a vent close to the ground then turned suddenly a few feet in, bolted to the wall with centimeter screws, 15 seconds to unscrew. Footsteps sounded and she stood to find Natasha coming round the corner.

"Hello Chris" Natasha said "what are you doing?"

"Wondering, I have to know where places are if I'm going to live here" she lied quickly "what are you doing?"

"Going to train" Natasha responded

"Can I go with you?" She asked to assess

"Yes" Natasha said

They walked to a gym, it was nice and large with lots of equipment. Steve was already there along with Clint. Her and Natasha moved over to where Clint was holding his bow.

"Do you want to do some target practice with me?" Clint asked her

"I would enjoy that" she responded. He handed her a bow and an arrow holster. The metal stream lined one where lighter and stronger. Natasha waved and moved off to a different part of the gym. He pulled his bow up and she mimicked him, carefully misplacing her fingers. He glanced over.

"Your fingers a wrong." He set down his bow and reached over moving her fingers "That should be easier"

She lifted her bow and shot an arrow shooting just outside the center ring. He lifted his bow and hit dead center. They shot for a few minutes each to their own target. Then her bracelet beeped. She stopped thanked him set down her bow and arrows then left. Clint looked back to his target every arrow in the middle in a perfect little ring then looked at her target. He had to move to look strait at it. She had made a flower with six petals and had shot and arrow at such an angle that it made a stem. She walked and found a room that was empty and opened her mission. It was not a mission but a phrase "Do not trust anyone"


	3. Christmas Special

(This happens outside of the story plot and will not effect the rest of the story)

She woke up with a start. A strange song was playing. She stood and peeked around the door, when she glanced up she saw a wreath hanging on her door. The song was louder now that the door was open and she could understand the words

"He sees you when your sleeping, he knows when your awake, he knows if you've been bad or good so be good for goodness sake!"

She moved through the hallways. And emerged into the main living room that opened onto the deck. Garland and holly along with Santas and snowmen decorated the room. Steve was wearing an elf hat and laughing with Tony who was wearing a Santa hat.

"Chris" Steve called over Tony's shoulder

Tony turned and smiled "Elf hat or Santa hat?"

She only stood there confused. She knew of Christmas, she new of winter holidays, she knew who Santa, or Saint Nick or what ever you called him, was. But she had never celebrated it so to see people laughing and smiling listening to songs a of stalkers and drinking egg nog did not make sense. Especially for Tony who was atheist and did not have a religious reason to celebrate. "I do not like hats"

"Come on its Christmas" Tony said standing "how about some egg nog?"

"No thank you" she replied. And the elevator door opened. Clint and vision stepped out Clint was singing along with the now reindeer themed song playing over the speaker.

"Elf hat or Santa hat?" Tony called pouring glasses of egg nog

"Santa" Clint said

"I will have a Santa hat all well" Vision said as the elevator door closed behind him.

"Egg nog?" Tony asked throwing Santa hats to them both

"Of course" Clint said "how about you Chris? Are you going to wear a hat?"

"I do not like hats" she repeated

"But it's Christmas" Clint said walking over and throwing his arm around her shoulder in a friendly way.

"So I have been told" she moved out of reach

"It's traditional" Steve said still sitting on the couch

"Elf" she said and Tony laughed and threw her a hat that she reluctantly pulled on

Natasha and Bruce arrived . Tony gave them hats, elf and Santa respectively. They all sat and chatted. She stayed just outside of the circle. They laughed and joked singing along with the music. Clint sang loudest next to Tony, Natasha only sang once, quietly to silent night. Steve only sang after Tony added a shot this egg nog. Bruce and Vision didn't sing but laughed. She sat and watched.

Later that evening Wanda and Sam showed up at separate times. They were given hats and drinks they were introduced to her and she to them. They were not told much about her but greater her as a friend all the same. Tony was showing off his new mechanical tree that lit up in different patterns and played Christmas movies. At some point in the day Steve got a text and it took him a few minuets to finger out how to open it, Tony had upgraded his phone as a Christmas present but he did he hurried to his feet and into the elevator. She was able to sneak out onto the deck and sit over looking the city and all its lights. She herd foot steps and turned to find Natasha standing behind her.

"What are you doing out here?" Natasha said kindly

"Watching" she relied

"I get it" Natasha said moving over to lean on the rail next to her

"What do you get?" she asked

"You don't want to be a part of anything" Natasha said "you feel like if you get attached then every thing will fall down around you"

"That is all life is" she responded

"One day you will learn that it's not" Natasha leaned agents the railing "you can trust us"

"No I can not" she clenched her fist "I can never trust you. I can not trust you because then you will trust me. And you can never trust me for that would be the end of you."

"Well at least you can come inside I'm sure Tony has a present for you" Natasha said

"Why would he have a present for me?" She asked

"He likes to show off and Christmas is the perfect time for that" Natasha smiled a little

"Fine" she began to walk to the door then paused just long enough for Natasha to be just in front of her.

Natasha made her sit between herself and Clint. They talked and laughed and smiled. A few minuets later the elevator dinged and Steve stepped out talking to a man with a metal arm. Natasha got up and greeted him. Tony got him a hat. And Steve found them both a seat on the couch. More talking. Dinner brought more talking and good food. She ended up sitting next to Mr. Barnes and Natasha. After dinner Tony gave gifts to everyone. She received a new bracelet Tony telling that he noticed how she always wore one that looked out of date.

People started leaving first was Wanda then Sam. Bruce disappeared after Tony pulled out alcohol. Clint had to leave. Natasha was called away. Soon only Steve, Mr. Barnes Tony and her were left. Eventually she found herself sitting next to Mr. Barnes as Tony and Steve argued about how much alcohol Tony had had. She was mindlessly playing with her bracelet that now sat on her wrist next to the new one Tony had made.

"Where did you get that?" Mr. Barnes asked looked at her wrist

"Tony" she said talking off the new one and holding it up.

"No that one" he pointed to the old bracelet

"I have it as long as I can remember" she said replacing the new bracelet on her arm

"I think I have seen it before" he said

"It is high capability technology. I would not be surprised if you have seen a hydra replica" she examined the bracelet more closely "I am sure that hydra tried to make you one. It is a great way of control"

"How do you know about that" he asked as Tony shouted and took another drink behind him

"I know everything" she said "they showed me everything they could. I studied everyone of them and you. When you did come along and you legend, the Winter Soldier, quite a title"

"I still don't understand" he said

"I am like you" she found herself telling him more then she wanted but she found that she was just like him "I am a weapon designed to hunt the targets regular people can not."

"But you are so young"

"You were brainwashed, I was raised from birth"

They talked for a long time about serous things and about odd things. They talked more than either of them had in a long time. Steve had finally gotten Tony to bed and when he came back Steve found Chris and Bucky asleep on the couch. Both of which sprung to fighting when he tried to pick her up to carry her to bed.

She lay in bed thinking of the day and she let a small smile sneak onto her face. She hummed Santa clause is coming to town as she drifted off to sleep.

(Merry Christmas everyone! I was hopping to get out chapter 3 but due to some unfortunate circumstances my laptop charger can not be used so I will have chapter three up either next week or the week after. And this was suppose to be out yesterday but family happened Merry Christmas again.)


	4. Chapter 3

She stayed most that night thinking of all that she had been through. She thought of her past and she thought of the message. They had never sent her a message, only missions. When dawn peeked its eyes over the horizon she got out of bed and found a new change of uniform this one was navy blue and had red cuffs. She slid on the under shirt and pulled on the pants then zipped up the long sleeve jacket. She was on her walk to the gym when she heard a call

"On your left" Steve jogged passed her. She continued on her walk when once again she herd Steve call to her this time she turned and jogged alongside him.

"Why are you jogging in the hallways?" she asked

"I have to keep fit somehow" he said "good job keeping pace"

"This is nothing." She said and looked forward

"Then let's go faster" he sped up and so did she they jogged up and down corridors. When he finally slowed to a stop his breath heavy she stood next to him not an irregularity in her breath.

"I started sooner" he said noticing that she was not breathing hard

"I said nothing" she responded with

"You were thinking it" he smiled at her

"Can you read minds now?" she asked

"No, you know what I mean?" he said striating up, he was much taller than her. She being only 5 foot 7 inches and him being 6 foot 2 inches.

"We should run together more." She said

"That would fun" he said "How did you keep up?"

"Practice"

"I'm glad you're a friend, if you have that kind of determination" he laughed a little

"When will you leave?" she asked

"What do you mean?" he looked surprised

"You don't live here" she said "not even Mr. Stark"

"Tony, no, none of us live here" his face fell "we will have to leave, when that happens I don't know"

"Until next time" She turned to leave suddenly

"Leaving already?" he asked

She turned and looked at him. She saw a face that she had seen hundreds of times before yet it was wrong. The face she knew was hard, rough, and full of computer run hate. This face was softer, kinder, more honest and loving.

"That was a good jog" she turned once again "I hope to do it again"

She changed her path from the gym to the deck and found herself sitting on the railing looking over the city. When she felt a hand on her shoulder. Within milliseconds she was hanging from the bottom of the deck and Clint was lying on his back on the deck. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Chris?" Clint asked in his confusion

She pulled her self so that her eyes peek over the edge at him.

"Clint" she said

"What are you doing?" he asked her

"Reacting" she said pulling herself up so that her arms rested over the railing her feet still dangling over the edge

"Is that what you're calling it?" he said standing up

"Yes" she said "What are you doing?"

"Just wanting to talk to you" he smiled at her

"Why?" she asked

"I wanted to be friends" he said "and I wanted to tell you how I was impressed with your flower"

"I do not have friends" she said

"You told Steve you wanted to be friends" Clint said

"I was playing the game" she said

"And you're not playing with me?" he said

"There are many types of games" she flipped over the railing

"I don't know if I should be worried or not" he said "I still want to be your friend"

"What is your plan?" she said

"Get to know you" he sat next to her

"Interrogation" she said

"Not the word I would use" he said "more like chat"

"I do not chat" she said

"Or use contractions" he smiled at her

"Is there a point to this?" she asked

"Yes, what's your favorite color?" Clint said

"I do not favor any colour above another" she said

"Just choose one" he said and she looked at him for a long time before answering

"I am fond of green" she said "What is your favorite colour?"

"Purple" he smiled "what is your favorite animal?"

She paused a moment "Jackal, what is your favorite animal?"

"Owls" he said "Now is this so hard?"

"This is trivial information"

"Yeah, but what's your favorite thing to drink?" he asked

"Why do you care?" she asked

"Just answer the question"

"Water" she answered

"That's boring" he said

"It tastes better if you put berries in it" she said

"That's better" he laughed a little

"What is funny?" she asked sharply

"I don't know" he looked at her "my guess is you"

She just looked at him, not knowing what to do.

"Why did you pretend to not know how to hold your bow?" he finally asked

"I wanted to see how you would react" she replied

"A test?" he asked

"Yes"

"Did I pass?" he said

She paused a moment "yes"

"Now, if you could have a vacation anywhere were would it be?"

"I should not answer any more questions" she stood

"Why not?" he stood as well

"We cannot be friends, we can never be friends. I cannot control that fact and nether can you. This was decided by the people who created me" with this she walked away

She walked back inside, she felt wrong. Her whole life she had been taught that these were the bad people, people who could snap at any moment and turn on her any moment, people who could destroy the world and she was supposed to be world's last defense. She remembered the message do not trust anyone. They would bring her back, back home to her sleeping quarters and to her gymnasium, to all she had known, all she wanted to know. She spent the rest of the day in and out of the gym, she found lonely rooms to read in. She had books and news sources on her bracelet. Mostly she avoided the people who wanted to call her friend, moving out of the rooms when they came in. When the sun set, she found her room and sat on the bed. She laid down. She lay in the dark for a long wail. She bit her lip then spoke "J.A.R.V.I.S"

"Ma'am" the computer automated voice replied

"Please bring up all files on project 'Youth Avenger' that Mr. Stark has read" she spoke into the empty room and a screen stretched its self across the room. She pulled up a random document and began to read.

Test 253- Targets Clint Barton known as Hawkeye, Sam Wilson known as Falcon, and Natasha Romanova known as Black Widow. Elimination with sleep deprivationcomplete.

Hawkeye- arrow to the heart, bleed to death

Falcon- subject induced malfunction of "Wings"

Black Widow- five shots to abdomen

Subject:

Reaction- unchanged expression, solid footing, no emotion shown

Physical status- sustained injuries to upper right arm (minor), left cheek (minor), left foot (major)

She slid the document aside and pulled up a different one.

Test 198- Targets Steve Rodgers known as Captain America, Tony Stark known as Iron Man, Bruce Banner known as The Hulk, Natasha Romanova known as Black Widow, Clint Barton known as Hawkeye, and Sam Wilson known as Falcon. Mass Elimination fail.

Punishment- Isolation for twenty-one days

She pushed away the document feeling her heart beat ever so slightly faster. She remembered to isolation room. A specially designed space that stopped all echoes, reduced light to nearly nothing and completely cut off all interaction until they decided to let her out. She flipped through several more documents. She saw psych reports and injury information then one file caught her eye and she opened up a video. A sudden rush of memories.

The video was of one of the times they had tested her. They had tested her loyalty and her strength. One of her enemies would beat her and ask for information. It was a bloody and violent time and could last for days.

She turned her back on the screen steadying her breath. She turned her back on the screen and spoke "J.A.R.V.I.S"

"Ma'am" J.A.R.V.I.S replied

"Please show me everything that Mr. Stark sent to the other Avengers" she said

"Good night" the computer said as the screen shut off

She recognized the shutdown sequence. She rushed out of her room on her way to a main computer when she was stopped by Mr. Stark.

"What are you up to?" he asked her

"I could ask you the same thing Mr. Stark" she used the skills that she had been taught her whole life.

"Call me Tony" he said "I'm on my way to my room from my lab"

"Tired?" she asked

"No, I got kicked out from my own program"

"What did it say?" she asked quickly

"Good Night then turned off all my stuff" he said "Why does it matter?"

"No I was just wondering how a computer got you to go to bed" she smiled

"So what are you doing?"

"I didn't get to sleep much at the compound" she lied "so I just needed to get up and move"

"Good night then" he walked past her and she continued on her path.

When she found a main computer she put her hacking training to work. Indeed this was her program one of the few she had to shut down Stark Towers. She did not know how many people had access to these codes. She was working to find to sender but her program was designed to bounce the IP addresses all around the world. When she had almost found the IP the program quit andJ.A.R.V.I.S rebooted. She tried to pull up the code again but the door opened and there stood Tony.

"What are you doing?" He asked from the door

She paused "trying to find the files you have on me"

"Do you know what happened to J.A.R.V.I.S?" his face was hard

"No what happened" she faked innocence

"You're the only one in this tower who can hack my programs, so why is it that I find you at a main computer in the progress of hacking right after I get an alert that some of my privet files are being accessed." He moved closer he was also much taller than her but he did not intimidate her.

She held herself debating in her head the options. "You were hacked, by my program, but I did not initiate it"

"How can I believe you" he said "You have been here two days. And you have been trained to lie"

"Let me finish" she said quietly

"I can't" two guards appeared behind him

She sat in her room two guards posted outside the door. There was someone who had access to her files, who had seen Stark's privet folders. There was an enemy here and for the first time she did not know who it was.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

sorry about the pervious update something happened I hope this one works. Thank you to all who are reading this.


End file.
